With a storage system comprising a plurality of storage devices, proposed is a type where, in cases of protecting an electronic protection target such as data, the protection target can be protected with the protection capability that is required by such electronic protection target even if the protection capability of each of the plurality of storage devices is different (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In addition, proposed is a type where, in order to protect the data stored in a plurality of storage devices from fault or the like, a data file or database is saved as backup data in a save area, and the backup data in the save area is restored to a restoration area as necessary (refer to Patent Literature 2).
Meanwhile, upon managing the files stored in a plurality of storage devices, the process of managing the entity of the files as real data and managing the meta information of the files as a database separately from the real data is being conducted. Here, if the version of the OS (Operating System) or DB (DataBase) loaded in the file management processor is changed, the file management processor will perform processing for updating the real data in accordance with the version change.
Incidentally, after the version of the OS and DB is upgraded to a new version and the file management processor executes processing according to the new version OS and DB, there are cases where it becomes necessary to return the version of the OS and DB to the original version before the upgrade.
In consideration of the foregoing case, it is necessary to back up the meta information, together with the real data of the files, in a backup system or the like prior to changing the version of the OS and DB to the new version.